Ciel the Guard dog, Sebastian the DemonButlerThen there'sNora
by Onyx974
Summary: At first they cant stand each other,then they seemed to form a mutual alliance that ends darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**GOODMORING VIETNAM!**

 **No but seriously hello everyone. I have a new story.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was a dark and rainy day, heavy clicks from a pair of heavy-heeled boots could be heard from many hallways away. A snarling grin etched the hardened feminine lips of the woman stomping down the hall.

She let out a growl as she threw open the heavy oak she entered the room her eyes immediately landed on a man sitting lazily in a padded chair, feet propped up and cleaning a knife with an old man smirked as she came closer.

"Missin' something love?" He asked in a rugged British snarled before rigidly walking up to him.

"You know where it is, where is it Bailey?" she grabbed the front of his shirt only smirked wider.

"I don't have the slightest idea of what you're talking about." he raised his hands in a mock of snarled once again and grabbed the knife from his left hand and held it roughly to his freshly shaven neck.

she pressed it down enough to nick his skin causing a bead of blood to travel down the hollow of his throat and stain his white shirt.

Bailey looked up at her with a shit-eating grin plastered on his tan face.

"So do you plan on telling me where you hid it?" she asked getting an inch from his only chuckled and went closer making them touch snarled, dropped the knife and walked away slamming the door behind her.

Bailey slouched in his seat as she shook his head and pulled from his back pocket a metal coil chain that held a bronze heart holding sighed and set it on the table in front of him.

"Oh Nora why do you have to be so naive." Bailey shook his head and walked away, picking the knife up as he went by.

Nora walked down the long hallway leading to the boss's nervously fidgeted with her hands behind her she neared the door she could hear distant whispering coming from the other side of the knocked lightly.

As the door opened she could see her boss and another man she didn't man had white hair and was taller than most of the men she purple eyes seemed so cold and steel like she could be killed by just his brushed off the weird feeling and walked inside.

"Nora this is Ash, he needs a job done and he wants the best and I shall give him the best." the boss chuckled at his tilted her head in confusion.

"what's the job sir." Nora turned to ash in a rigid manner trying to hide her annoyance.

"I need you to protect someone until further notice, it could take years until I am ready to have you bring him to me but I want you to keep him from harm's way." ash said curtly."his name is ciel 's a rather important child."

she pondered why he wanted to have her watch over some child for looked him over again and didn't like the look of was off with this man.

"Listen, sir, i hate to do this but I decline." ashes face gotten even colder and she could hear the bosses angry felt her arm grabbed roughly and was pulled into a corner where the boss was fuming silently at her.

"listen you little bitch, we cant decline this of the money we could make Nora." he grabbed her shirt roughly and narrowed his eyes." we need we can pull off an easy job like this we could walk out rich."

"Listen, boss, I don't like the look of him, and if it's so easy then give it to Bailey." with that she walked out quickly walking to her room.

she threw open the door and grabbed her duffle threw in her pants, shirts, a picture of her mother, her weapons, and a few other things and threw the bag over her shoulder, making her way to the library where she confronted Bailey earlier.

she ran in to see her necklace laying on the table and bailey waiting for sighed when he saw her bag.

"so you're leaving?" he asked eyeing the nodded and grabbed the necklace and put it around her neck.

" who knows what would have happened if I ended up taking that job, I would rather run."

"so this is where we part ways huh?" he sighed sadly." well i'll miss you midget." he chuckled as he gave her a quick hug.

she playfully punched his arm and ran out of the room heading down the hallway to metal doors that led to the rat opened the doors and slipped out unseen.

the rat way was just a bunch of sewer tunnels that lessers beings like herself would use to get around the city practically grew up roaming the endless passageways.

she ran down a dark part of the passage and came across a ladder. as she got to the top of the ladder she pushed the heavy metal cover so the side and climbed out of the she got off the ground she put the cover back on and looked around.

she was in the back alleys of a tavern run by a man knew Caleb since she was a young girl of would pick the pockets of noblemen and women and Caleb would let her stay with him if they shared both their "earnings".

she hadn't seen him since she left to work for the boss, also known as mason duller, a mob boss that she had needed to work for to lay she met Bailey. a pig-headed jackass who only cared for himself.

Nora walked into the pub to see it quite walked across the bar to the back, down a hallway, and into a was small but it was fine for was her usual room that Caleb has for her whenever she would drag her ass from another pointless mob job.

she threw her bag down on her bed and threw off her loved that old thing. it had been to hell and back with went to her knees in the front but shortened in the back to her butt to make it easier for her to move around long black sleeves were rolled up to her elbows, and a billowing hood that could hide her face easily.

she wasn't one for hiding her because she was a woman didn't mean she couldn't handle didn't exploit her gender but she did show she was in power.

she heard a short knock on the muttered a short come in and the door opened revealing seemed to look older from the last time she had seen was about 7 months cropped blonde hair was unruly and his baby blue eyes seemed empty.

Nora smiled weakly at the older man and hugged let go and looked up at him.

"you had me worried, usually you would have sent word you were ok."Caleb shook his eyed her short dark brown hair." you cut your hair." he said more to himself and not to her.

"it seems I did." she ran a hand through the wavy chin cut was hair used to be to her waist in silky brown it was to her chin where it wouldn't get in the way.

"someone came looking for you a week ago," Caleb tilted her head in confusion.

"who?" she asked shook his head lightly.

"can't say I heard his was a tall fella with gray hair, couldn't see his eyes but he looked like a bloke insisted that he talked to you but I told him you weren't here."

"I can't say I know them." she fingered the heart pendant around her neck." but I won't be here long for them to come back."

"why? do you have another job planned?"

"no, but I want to keep an eye on this child that a man wanted me to protect.I don't trust the man that wanted the child," she confessed.

"don't tell me you've gone soft?" called punched him in the arm making him groan from pain." don't do that,you're not so little anymore." he rubbed his arm.

* * *

THREE MONTHS LATER...

Nora couldn't even believe what didn't even want had watched over the small child for weeks, nothing had happened but now she left for one day and his house burnt down and he was took her months to finally make people tell her where he was.

now here she was sneaking around to find had looked through almost every door except dreaded one that smelt like death and one she saw all the cultists gather snuck over and pressed her ear to the door.

she heard muttered chants and children opened the door a hair to see the men and woman wearing long red robes, standing in front of an altar with a young girl lying there with a dagger plunged into her chest and bleeding stayed there for at least ten, minutes before moving the body and going over to a set of cages where she spotted the young boy.

his blue-gray hair looked knotted and caked with blood and his once pale skin was coated with a thick layer of dirt and only thing keeping him warm in the cold concrete room was a pair of trousers made from a very thin winced when she saw the cuts and bruises marking and marring his once beautiful skin.

Nora watched as they lay him out on the altar with him squirming and she could act they plunged the dagger into his small stood their guns drawn in a room full of cultists.

she shot four in the head before she saw something she still couldn't dagger seemed to come out of his chest, and a man cloaked in black hunched over him whispering things she couldn't hear.

she almost gasped when she saw his left his socket the once blue iris was replaced with a glowing pentagram.

" I am Ciel phantomhive and this is an order Sebastian, KILL EVERYONE," Ciel yelled out to the man cloaked in watched as he slaughtered the cultist, but as he tore apart the last one his crimson eyes landed on backed up as he neared.

"Sebastian, not her." ciel had called off Sebastian just as he looked up and saw his black claws a centimeter from her narrowed her eyes and lifted her guns.

"there really is no need for that." she heard ciel's voice ring out." she saw him wobble over on shaky malnourished legs." he won't kill you unless I tell him too."

"well that's good." she looked him over with her green eyes." glad to see your alive, I leave for a week and this is what happens." she chuckled.

"I'm not sure who you are and how I know you."ciel tilted his head in confusion.

"Oh, right forgot. my name is Nora Hemmings." she stuck out her shook it hesitantly."don't worry kid I won't hurt you."

"why won't you?" he asked looking up at her 5'3 appearance.

"it's kind of hard to explain, just know that I'm supposed to shadow you, or protect you from harm's way."

"for how long?"ciel questioned quietly.

"until something happens I guess." she chuckled lightly.

"if you are to protect me you would have to be in close vicinity of me, correct?" he asked hesitantly.

"that that's if you will let me," she said putting her hands behind her back.

"well consider yourself an employee at my can work as my governess."

The man cloaked in black seemed to smile a wicked smile at the young earl's words.

* * *

 **And walla i kinda came up with this story while i was sitting in class the other day thinking of not doing math….lol**

 **And i really needed some new material for my stories.**

 **Also does anyone know where i can find the black butler series Netflix doesn't have it anymore and i tried youtube but it's gone….uuuuugggghhhh.**

 **If so let me know :p**

 **The Jacket:** **.**

 **The necklace.. AKA a necklace that i have that holds my dead grandma…..** **.**


	2. Chapter 2

GOOD MORNING VIETNAM!

No, but seriously, hello

I wanted to update because I have an art convention next

* * *

White feathers rained down onto the stark white floor of the endless was in the middle floating upon these feathers with a blood red cloth laid on his bottom half.

"Think carefully, should you reject the faith even just once the gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach." a raven perching on a crooked stick called turned his head to the right and stared right at the raven.

Do you think, one who is of the faith would ever go so far as to summon someone like you." he stated raven chuckled darkly.

"Ill ask but once more, do you wish to form a contract with me?" he raven's eyes narrowing.

"I do, now stop asking these tedious questions and let me know if we have a deal." with that the white feathers suddenly flew upward turning an ebony black.

* * *

"Master, it is time for you to wake up," Sebastian called taller man walked over to the shut curtains and opened them letting in the morning boy stirred and opened his eyes staring at the butler.

"For breakfast today we have a lightly poached salmon, accompanied by a delicate mint salad. I can also offer toast or dish would you care for this morning?" Sebastian asked as the young boy sat up and stretched his arms above his head.

"A scone." ciel replied as he shielded his eyes from the bright light.

"Today you have a meeting with Mr hues, the authority on the history of the Roman empire and this evening Mr. Damiano of the Poseidon company will be paying a visit," Sebastian explained while dressing the young boy for the day.

"Oh, is that the man I have in charge of stuffed animals at my factory in India?" he asked the demon.

"Yes, I'm told he's as Italian. We will, of course, offer him all the hospitality the estate can provide," Sebastian said while slipping Ciel's heeled shoes on his small petite took a cup of tea and inhaled the scent.

"I know this scent, is it earl gray?" he asked wanting to smirked.

"Yes, from Jacksons Piccadilly." Sebastian stood up placing his right fist over his heart." I shall wait for you at the dining table young master." with that he turned on his heel and started to walk he could reach the door he caught an incoming dart that was aimed at his head.

"Well thrown my lord, even so, let's save the games for later."

"Yes, i suppose you're right Sebastian."

Nora slept peacefully in her governess only thing visible was the top of her dark hair the rest of her body was hidden under the warm didn't stir when the butler walked in and bent over her sleeping called her name quietly, coaxing her a few minutes with a small groan she rolled onto her stomach and gave a cat-like yawned loudly before getting winced as her warm feet hit the cold wooden floor.

"Do require help with a corset today Nora?" Sebastian shook her head and he left without another walked to her closet and got out a pair of black form-fitting trousers and a white button-up shirt, and her feminine tailcoat Sebastian had tailored for got dressed and put on her black knee-high brushed through her past the shoulder length snarls brushing out missed her long braided the thick tresses and threw it over her left shoulder.

Nora walked out of the room nearly running into joined him as they walked out into the dining room where the rest of the servant was the young master was eating she saw a dart fly past her head and hit poor began to hold his head sobbing as bard & Meyrin tried to console him.

"What was that for master? What did I do?" finny asked raised a brow at the boy's antics.

"Nothing, I don't need to justify my actions." ciel said taking a bite out of his was nearly startled out of her skin when she heard the heavy oak doors open and saw Sebastian walk through them.

"He must have left me while we were walking," she muttered quietly.

"There you are," he said gasped loudly." have you finished weeding the courtyard finny, may rin have you washed all the bedding, bardroy shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner, Tanaka. Well, i suppose you're alright as you are. Nora, have you done your rounds? Now all of you we have no time for thumb twiddling, so get to work!" he said loudly.

All the servants dispersed except Nora. She calmly walked up to him and crossed her arms like she was waiting.

"I need my sword, remember you had to hide it from the young master yesterday." she held out her sighed and walked out of the room, a few seconds later he came back and held out her sword which was placed in its grabbed it and walked out heading for outside.

"Simply hopeless," Sebastian stated.

As ciel made his way up the grand staircase to his study he eyes the giant portrait of his mother and father. Nora watched as ciel made his way up the shook her head and made her way to the heard Sebastian as he prepared dinner for the young master.

Those words still always seemed to amaze has worked for him for two years so every day she would patrol the grounds with her weapons. Make sure no one harmed the boy, and keep an eye on the hadn't trusted him since she met over the course of two years she seemed to let her guard down just a bit around him.

She jumped, startled by the bell ringing from the chuckled when Sebastian complained about ciel needing him when there was still much to threw on his jacket and made his way down the she turned to go back into the kitchen she saw Meyrin, finny and bard standing rolled her knew they were up to something.

" a guest is coming, alright then this is our chance, Sebastian looks down on us all the will be so perfect he won't even know what hit him." Hard panned tsked at them and shook her head.

"Why don't you guys do your jobs and keep your heads stay out of trouble."Nora explained taking off her jacket and rolling up her sleeves.

"Easy for you to say, your good with everything." finny squeaked was right Nora was good with pretty much she had grown up most of her life in an orphanage she was forced to cook and clean like a when she got out she had to go undercover as a governess once for a co-op job with bailey.

"To hell with your idea, let's do it." bard yelled and Meyrin agreed.

"That's a good idea." Meyrin agreed.

"Right we have to stop relying on Sebastian for everything," Finny said.

"It's settled then, we've got a plan of attack," Bard said.

"Let's do this," they said raising their fists in the air. Nora shook her head slowly.

"I warned you," she said in a low sing-song voice.

Nora full on laughed as she watches the servants get reprimanded by garden looked like weed killer was thrown over it in gallons, plates were smashed and the kitchen looked like a bomb went was practically gasping for air.

"Now how exactly did this happen?" Sebastian said glowering at the trio.

"I thought things would go faster if I used extra strength weed killer in the garden." finny spoke was now standing quietly next to Sebastian as not to suffer his wrath.

" I was trying to reach the tea set we usually use for guests, but I tripped and the cabinet fell," Meyrin yelled out in her shrill voice.

"It was a lot of meat to be cooked for dinner and it was gonna take a long I used my flamethrower." bard watched as Sebastian glared at the trio with a crimson gaze.

"Aahhh we're so sorry we didn't mean to." finny and Meyrin sobbed out held his hand to his chin thinking.

"Calm down all of you, perhaps you should try taking a page out of Tanaka book and start behaving like… listen carefully, we may be able to save this night yet." all of the servants leaned in waiting.

It was a few hours later and Sebastian was able to turn the disaster the trio created and flip bard was finishing the meat Sebastian and Nora were waiting outside to greet their guest.

"Oh, how impressive." the Italian said eyeing the zen rock garden.

"Hello, welcome sir." the trio walked up behind the man.

"This is called a stone garden, it is a traditional feature in Japan," Sebastian said rolled her eyes at the obvious fake friendliness.

"Ah. it's wonderful, truly an elegant garden." the Italian said throwing his arms out almost hitting Nora in the face. Her face turned an angry red, Sebastian sent her a tentative glare that made her back up.

" we thought it appropriate to serve dinner alfresco this evening. Allow me to escort you inside until the meal is ready," Sebastian explained to the man.

As Tanaka led him through the garden to the door Damian went on and on about the mansion and garden.

"Hahaha, I should have expected this from a phantomhive.I cannot wait to see what else is in store." Damian chuckled.

Sebastian watched as Tanaka escorted the man inside before turning to Nora who had a dark look on her face.

"What's the matter, Nora?" Sebastian asked with a turn of his shook her head slowly.

"Something about that man doesn't sit right with seems dark too dark," she said narrowing her forest green chuckled and ruffled her dark locks swatted his hands away with a growl.

* * *

Nora was getting a few things from the closet and as she exited she crashed into two bodies. One was muscled while one was gasped and looked up to see that she was sandwiched between a blushing Meyrin and a stoic Sebastian.

"Oh honestly, how many times have I told you not to run inside the manor may rin."Sebastian innocently explained.

"Can someone please explain why I'm stuck between you too," Nora muttered into Sebastian's realized and she backed away quickly like they were on fire.

"I'm so sorry Nora and Sebastian my glasses cracked and I can't see a thing." Meyrin cried out.

"These are the last items we needed for dinner." Sebastian balanced all five boxes on the top of his foot." splendid work everyone, and now I believe you can leave the rest of it to me and relax for a bit. But I need you to do well, very well during dinner tonight." Sebastian gave them all a closed-eyed smile.

"He said it twice." bard could faintly hear finny say that was serious as she made her way to the game room where ciel and Damian were playing games until dinner.

* * *

Nora knocked on the door opened the door and her eyes immediately landed on seemed to be outlined in a gray secretly shook her head trying to clear her she opened her eyes and saw that the aura was brushed it off as a trick of the light and made her way over to ciel.

"Excuse the interruption but dinner is served, young master." she bowed placing a closed fist on her heart.

"Oh dinning in that exquisite stone garden, shall we go my lord?' Damian asked giving a closed-eyed smile.

"Very well we will finish the game later." Nora rolled her eyes she knew how this was going to end.

"Oh is there really any real need to finish 's obvious I'm going to lose."

"I'm not in the habit of abandoning games halfway through," Nora smirked at Damian's reaction.

"How childish," Damian muttered to Nora and Ciel's eyes narrowed at his quiet quickly changed his words when he saw our faces.

"I mean it takes a child's eyes to see what's really 's a true gift that's maybe why the phantomhives have been the for most popular toy certainly impresses me" Nora scoffed quietly.

"Good save," she muttered to almost screamed when she heard Sebastian say something under his breath.

"Now I see what you were talking about," Sebastian said leaning over to her nodded with narrowed eyes still trained on Damian.

"Sorry to intrude young master but I was a little worried when I sent Nora to come collect you for dinner." Sebastian bowed with a closed-eyed smile.

* * *

Ciel and Damian were seated outside listening to Sebastian tell them what was on the were stationed next to him so she could pour the wine while the others were watching from a was quietly watching from afar next to the servants listening intently just in case.

"On tonight's menu we have finely sliced beef donburi courtesy of our chef bardroy," Sebastian was quite surprised at the dish in front of him.

" a pile of raw beef. And this is dinner?" Damian said had to contain her laughter as Sebastian showed off and explained the meaning of the dish to he finished she could see him give her a slight glare from where he was standing beside Damian.

"Excellent what an inspired legendary phantomhive hospitality in action."Damian said throwing his hands up.

"The vintage we are pouring was specially selected to complement the flavor of soy sauce, my rin." Nora winced at the Sebastian's taste was different from humans he made her try every wine with soy sauce so everything was to her alcohol tolerance she was able to not get inebriated and just a slight buzz.

Nora winced again as Meyrin choked while trying to our the knew Meyrin was in love with Sebastian as was all woman (except her).but at all times she could have choked she chose now.

The rest of the servants watched as she spilled the to focus on eating didn't notice as Sebastian pull the tablecloth off in one swift motion without disturbing anything on the Damian looked over he was heavily confused as to why the tablecloth was gone while bard and finny took Meyrin away.

"A speck of unsightly, I had it removed as to not distract us think nothing of it."ciel continued eating.

Nora watched in the shadows as Damian was talking to a man on the eyes widened when she heard his deceit.

"I'm tired of babysitting this child I've already sold off the all that's left is to pocket the extra cash I'm trying to squeeze more out of the brat right , who cares about them." Nora went to attack him but was pulled into the shadows by none other than growled watched as he continued to talk."The rest of the formalities are for you to he's only a child."

* * *

Damian walked up the grand staircase and looked up at the painting of Vincent and Rachel, startled to find a white head covering vincents like a rubbed his eyes and looked again to see nothing.

"Impossible I'm seeing things." with that, he made his way up the stopped mid-step when he heard Ciel's quiet whisper.

"Bewitched by the eyes of the dead.' he gasped at realization then smirked.

"That's ridiculous."

He continued to try and find his way around to the game room getting gasped as he saw the man from the painting with the same whitehead. He turned tail and ran. He had made it all the way to the stairs before he slipped and fell down the stairs crippling his leg.

He screamed and began to limp away from the concerned had made to the servants quarters when he crawled in front of two pairs of was polished dress shoes while the other was a dainty pair of knee-high looked up to see Sebastian and Nora looking down at him.

"Surely you aren't leaving the manor yet?" Sebastian looked down with an emotionless expression while Nora grinned maliciously.

"We haven't given you the full phantomhive treatment still have to serve dessert." Nora grinned even wider looking like a tried to run as Nora and Sebastian calmy walked towards him.

"You've lost a leg remember so you can only move half the number of spaces so why don't you relax a bit and make yourself at crawled into a dark room hoping to leaned against cabinets breathing could hear the clack of Sebastian's shoes and the small clicks from Nora's heeled crawled into the nearest cupboard doing his best at hiding.

"Damn these are really tight quarters." he put his hand down only to find there was something sniffed his hand." it smells like sugar." he heard a metallic click and the "cabinet" began to heat.

Another click and then he saw a little opening that Sebastian was in front of peering crimson eyes seemed to hold amusement.

"What an impatient couldn't even wait until dessert was out of the oven."Sebastian quipped.

"The Oven!" Damian began to speak about many meat dishes with could faintly hear ciel.

"You body is burnt by raging flames."

* * *

"What was that someone screaming,"Bard said stoking the fire outside fueling the shrugged before seeing Sebastian and called his name with excitement.

"Thank you for your hard work today. As a reward how would you like some lemon meringue pie?" he asked holding out the tray and pie with duo thanked him graciously as he sighed at them." oh yes and bard.a workmen will be coming in the morning tell him when he arrives the oven needs to be thoroughly cleaned."

"Mr. Domiano I hope you've enjoyed your stay and the phantomhive hospitality, all the way down to your bones."

* * *

Damian could be seen limping away burnt to a crisp but still very much smirked as she watched the retreating figure sighed knowing that he was the least of her worries.

* * *

Omg, this took me three days…

Well that because I'm sick, my whole family is.

Review, follow flaming is allowed because I really need to work on my writing lol


End file.
